


Love Is A Scary Thing

by xxTwasADreamxx



Series: On The Strings Of A Tightrope [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTwasADreamxx/pseuds/xxTwasADreamxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know I will always be the masked vigilante, will always feel the need to save innocent people from the criminals that infest in this city like bugs, nesting, breeding, swarming. It's in my blood, just like you are.<br/>BatmanxJoker slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is A Scary Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just realized I haven't posted two Batman/Joker oneshots that I have over at my account on fanfiction.com so here's one of 'em. Hope you like it!

**Love is a Scary Thing**

_Ride_

_You are everything I wanted_

_The scars of all I’ll ever know_

_If I told you you were right_

_Would you take my hand tonight?_

_If I told you the reasons why_

_Would you leave your life and ride?_

_And ride…_

_You saw all my pieces broken_

_This darkness that I could never show_

_If I told you you were right_

_Would you take my hand tonight?_

_If I told you the reasons why_

_Would you leave your life and ride?_

_And ride…_

_-Cary Brothers_

         This is _wrong._ I know it. I know it can’t go on. But the thing is, I can’t stop. I can’t stop thinking about you. I can’t stop thinking of being with you. Of how you feel against me, inside of me, of how you feel when I’m inside of you and the sounds of your growling and moaning, so human. So human I can imagine us as just two men, making love in the dark. I can imagine a world where I didn’t have to be Batman and you didn’t have to be Joker and we could be together.

 

         But that’s not how it is. That’s never going to be how it is. Because I know I will always be the masked vigilante, will always feel the need to save innocent people from the criminals that infest in this city like bugs, nesting, breeding, swarming. It’s in my blood, just like you are.

 

         And I know that you will always be the deranged criminal, the psychopathic, crazed killer that I can’t help but want, that I can’t help but _need._ I want to breath you in, be with you always, meld so that we are one. But I can’t. And we can’t. So we stay the same, this messed up little relationship, fucking in the dark where you can’t see it if my mask happens to slip and I can’t see if all your greasepaint rubs off. But I can feel. I can feel so much that it pains me to the point of breaking under your hands. Sometimes, when I’m over you, when I’m the one making you come, my hands subconsciously come up to hover near your throat.

 

         I think about. I really do. Killing you. Holding on tight to your neck, until all your oxygen is cut off, until that manic giggle that somehow makes me burn with anger and lust can’t leave your painted red mouth anymore.

 

         But when my hands are close, close enough that they’re touching your neck, bare skin on bare skin, I find myself instead caressing you. Leaning down to kiss that surprisingly tanned piece of flesh like a lover.

 

         The feeling I have when you’re taking me in your mouth, it scares me. It scares me because I know that I can’t possibly love you. I _can’t._ I can’t want this, this sneaking around and fighting until one or the other gives in and is turned against the wall, is pounded into, is made to scream out into the night.

 

         It scares me because I know that now, now I won’t be able to even think about breaking that one rule. I can’t fathom life without you. I need you like I need air to breathe. A need so fierce and deep and painful that it has turned into feeling, dark and stifling and _real._

 

         Love is a scary thing. I know you feel it too, even if you won’t say it. I know that someday, we’ll have to talk about it instead of just fucking the other senseless. We’ll have to sit down and have a conversation.

 

            But for right now, this moment, holding you in my arms as I take you hard and deep, as you yell and laugh, this moment is enough. Knowing that love has infested itself into our hearts like the criminals into Gotham, and that, like the criminals, it’s here to stay.


End file.
